paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Runs Cold In A Dark Shade
Warning: This story has blood in it, and cursing in it Story "N-No this...This can't be happening!!" The young pup's voice happened to have a strong tone of fear in it as he stood in the room with a bloody pool staring at him, and a still body of his victim lying in it, her body as stiff as a rock and the young pup was still in a state of shock and awe as it seemed to all have unfolded so quickly. "Damn you! Damn you...you...you..." He tried to come up with the right words to say. Nothing seemed to come out of his mouth as he just stared at the his bloody victim's body with a single bloody tear still running down her cold, lifeless body and the murder weapon was still in the body of the deceased pup and it's shining backside was clear as too how the pup murdered his victim. The pup clearly made his motive for killing his victim clear, he hated seeing her suffer for his wrong doing so he sent a note out the pup he called a sister, and the weapon was as clear as day to end the life of the clueless pup, the male German Wire-haired Pointer dog who's name matched the appearance he had in this world he lives in. The weapon he chose for this unwilling murder was a knife, and as he pulled the knife out it slid down the already still body of his victim. "No! No! No!" The pup screamed as more blood poured out of the already opened wound of the dead pup. "I need to get out of here! I can't get caught!" The fearful tone grew louder and louder with every passing second. "I need to hid this body too! If they find me I'm done for!" The pup was now starting to panic as the loud sirens were heard outside the abandoned house where the pup pulled off this murder and the pounding of the police pups boots that were coming up the stairs to catch him in the already done deed. "Ahh! I must hide her body before they find her!" The pup was one step a head of the police on this day he had a dark colored duffle bag to store the body of the one he once loved...The one that he couldn't bare to see suffer another day...Not while he was still there for her since his parents weren't there for them once they were born and that turned his heart as black as fur. As he stuffed the dead body into the bag and threw the bad out the back window as a voice was heard after the door was forced open. "Stop right there!" The voice rang out. The pup though was already out the window and making his escape. "Ugh! We got a runner!" The German Shepherd called out as he ran back down the stairs toward his Police truck even though he was not aware of the blood that ran down the window frame from the dead pup's paw hitting the window from the killing blow delivered from her brother who sadly agreed to fulfill her last wish. That was simply this...Ending her life. "Huff! Huff! Don't worry sis! Huff, huff we'll be huff, alone soon!" The German Wire-haired Pointer pup cried out. "I need to get rid of the body somewhere..Ah ha! The forest where that "sweet and calm" brother pup is!" After a while he saw the police pup's van right behind him. "Stop Now!" The German Shepherd called out, but he was not heard by the German Wire-haired Pointer. And soon enough he and the dead body in the bag where alone and after digging a hole for his sister he dug another hole, but was unsure if what he was planning to do next was the right thing to do. The Police pup came running into the forest trying to apprehend the pup who committed the asked for murder. And to his surprise saw the pup with just one hole dug after filling the second back up, and his paws covered in blood and dirt, but a cleaned knife close to his chest and just as he was about to thrust the object into his chest the German Shepherd Police pup cried to him "No stop! This doesn't have to go down like this!" "Be quiet Police Boy!" The pup yelled back at him and then he looked at the German Shepherd, then the ground where his sister was buried at, and finally at himself where he held the knife close to his heart and then looked back at the Police pup and smiled at him with not a happy, and warm smile, but a smile that was cold as ice. "Hehehe, hehehe! Goodbye world and farewell Police Pup Boy!" The German Wire-haired Pointer screamed out. "No!" responded the the German Shepherd as he charged for him, but before he reached him the pup plunged the knife into his chest and fell backwards into the darkness. "R-Reunited...R-Reunited at last sis..." was the finally breath of air that escaped his lungs as the blood ran cold as he and his sister fell into a dark shade. The End? Kevania's Request (Shade's Point of View) As I sat at my desk alone and not wanting to be bothered by anyone, Javis was dead...I didn't have to worry about him anymore because his cause of death was a single bullet to the chest that killed him on contact, but I always felt that there was something bothering me...Every night as I slept I heard a distressing howl that made me cry to cover them. "Damn these perked ears!" "Her cries just refuse to quit, and I just wish there was something I could do to help her!" Then as I tried to close my eyes again I heard a knock at the door and I growled and mumbled as I walked to the door and threw it open "Who is it!?" I snapped at the pup who looked really weak. It was my sister Kevania and the moment I heard her voice grow weak with each word I pulled her into my room, and placed her in my bed. "What is it sis?" I asked "Shade...I need a favor..." she squeaked out "What?" I asked again "I-I need you to kill me..." her tone seemed fearful with every passing minute"Y-You need me to do what!?" I hollered at her "Kill me..." she muttered "Why!?" I quickly barked and her response was damn near blood freezing... "I'm tried of suffering...I can't stand another day day like this..." I stood there frozen for what seemed like a long while, but then I answered "Fine...I will grant you...you're dying request..." The next part would seal the end to...to a life I didn't want to see end...The note I would write would be the last form of communication I would have with my sister. Shade's Death Notice The note went a bit like this... Dear Kevania, This isn't the easiest thing for me to do, but since you want it so much...I'll give it to you, and to be honest with you sis...I want this too...I cannot bare to see, nor hear you suffer another fucking day in pain Kevania...I really can't...But if you wish for eternal rest then I will make it my mission to give it to you. I have always loved you sis, and I only want what is best for you...So once you get this note please come to the following address, 1313 Dead End Drive, and please come alone...I really don't want this, but I will do it for you...I l-love you sis... Love, your brother Shade And the rest is history... The End...? Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Dark